Many organizations are using desktop virtualization systems to provide more flexible options to address the varying needs of their users. In a desktop virtualization system, a user's computing environment (e.g., operating system, applications, and/or user settings) may be separated from the user's physical computing device (e.g., smartphone, laptop, desktop computer, or the like). By using client-server technology, a virtual desktop may be stored in and administered by a remote server, rather than in the local storage of the client device.
Existing technologies may deliver applications and virtual desktops to users over networks with limited bandwidth. That is, virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) may be limited by network capacity, and data compression may be used to conserve bandwidth of the overall connection. Data compression may involve eliminating some of the data during compression, resulting in degradation of data quality. In other words, there may be a loss in quality due to bandwidth requirements.